Should've Said No
by WolvenTemptress
Summary: Her long fingers found the box beneath her bed she’d filled with things they had shared. Pressed flowers, pictures, songs she’d written for him. It was all going in the trash. Everything. Tomorrow she would show him exactly what he’d just asked for.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I never have!! I also do not own any of Taylor Swift's songs. They merely give me inspiration.

Kagome didn't know when she'd become so naïve. Right now she figured it was right after she started dating Inuyasha. Which for her was stupid. Why was she dating him anyway? Oh yes. It was because he "loved" her.

She rolled her eyes as she threw out the flowers he'd sent her. She'd just gotten the call from Ayame that she'd seen Inuyasha with someone else yesterday.

Then he had called and she'd totally ripped him a new one. Now she was working on throwing out every piece of crap he'd given her. Her long fingers found the box beneath her bed she'd filled with things they had shared. Pressed flowers, pictures, songs she'd written for him. It was all going in the trash. Everything. Tomorrow she would show him exactly what he'd just done.

His pictures made her want to gag as she saw his smile and his arms around her. Now that she could see clearly she could see how fake he really was. The classic jock. She remembered how he'd begged for her forgiveness over the phone but she'd just hung up. He wasn't worth it.

After two years she had found out how 'strong' he really was. Come on!! Did he really think she bought into that crap? Did he think she was stupid?

He certainly treated her like it. Inuyasha was a half dog demon and as in nature he was very protective but it wasn't ordinary. It was protective at a dangerous level. He'd almost broken her wrist once but then she'd thought nothing of it.

Suddenly a thought hit her. Jumping up she grabbed a music sheet, pen and her guitar. Times like these were good when you were a musician.

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,  
The smiles, the flowers, everything,  
Is gone.  
Yesterday I found out about you,  
Even now just looking at you,  
Feels wrong.  
You say, that you'd take it all back,  
Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his whelp of a brother. He whined like a little kid about his women. He was surprised it hadn't happened sooner. Of course he never elaborated on it. He would only watch and maybe when his brother earned it he said something.

Meanwhile, he was going to join his friends down at the lake and cool off a little bit and have some fun before the fest.

Kagome swung her feet over the tailgate of the old chevy as Miroku and Naraku pushed each other into the lake. She smiled as she chewed on the end of a pencil then wrote something else down.

She didn't hear Kagura and Sango come up behind her.

"Watcha workin' on Kags?" Kagura asked as Kagome pulled it out of eye shot.

"Nothing. Just an….idea." The two girls shrugged then began taking off their over clothes and revealing tan bodies and cute swim suits.

Sango wore a pink two piece with black stripes while Kagura wore a dark magenta one with white flowers.

"So are we still up for practice?" Sango asked and Kagome smiled then nodded.

"Yeah. We'll have to call the rest of the band together after we all finish barbequing." They nodded and walked toward the lake as Kagome looked over the music again until she heard the sound of ATVs drive up. Sitting up she looked around and saw the boys from the shop pulling off their T-shirts and boots and jeans and running toward the water.

Getting up she waved to them when she felt someone's arms wrap around her. Spinning she smiled and squealed when she saw Koga.

"I haven't seen you in forever!!" He laughed and hugged her.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry I couldn't kick Mutt-faces ass for ya. We all heard." Her blue eyes rolled and she huffed.

"Well I'm so over it." He winked and leaned down.

"Amen to that. Now come on!!"

Kagome smirked and jumped on his back as he gave her a piggy back ride to the shore.

Said couple jumped in together a splashing mass of laughter when they came up. Suddenly Miroku let out a loud 'whoop' as four trucks pulled up and out climbed the Senior boys who also worked with The Ookami brothers.

There were the Band of Seven, The Lighting Brothers, and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older more reserved brother.

"Hey guys!!" The regular troop greeted and waited for them to join.

Kagome waved and smiled considering she was the one who spent the most time with them anyway. They all waved back and tipped their imaginary hats to her not mentioning the whole 'Inuyasha situation'.

Diving back under the water Kagome came up to the far shore where Miroku's truck sat and grabbed her towel then dried off. Tonight she would play the outline of the song for everyone.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome sat in the back of the pick-up with that cute little face of hers scrunched up and holding a pencil between her teeth to strum on her guitar then write something down.

He shook his head and made his way over to her side. He usually helped her anyway with these sort of things even if he wasn't in the band.

Kagome looked up when he cleared his throat. She smiled and nodded which he took as permission to join her.

Sesshomaru planted himself at her feet and watched her for a few moments then took the paper from her and read over it.

He raised his eye brow then smirked over the lyrics. Being a little vengeful was she?

"These are nice. Very fiery. Very you." Her mouth broke into a wide smile and she took them back.

"Then quit making me lose my train of thought." She smacked him with the paper then resumed writing as he watched.

"Okay. I have a propostition for you." Sesshomaru's golden eyes shimmered slightly as she looked at him with her blue eyes full of mistchieff.

"I'm all ears."

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgivness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me.

Kagome ran around the corner and whipped her tears swiftly away as she tried not to focus on what she'd just seen.

Inuyasha and Kikyo had just completely made out on the front of city hall as she'd walked by. And then the idiot had seen her and practically got down on his knees and begged her to take him back. Well that certainly wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Kagome had made it around the corner calmly until she was out of sight. Tears leaked from her eyes as she headed to the one place she knew Inuyasha couldn't and wouldn't follow.

Toward the apartment complex she ran holding her guitar case at her side until she reached the familiar door.

Knocking loudly she heard a few curses come from within then the present lock and door open as Bankotsu stuck his messy head out looking as if he'd just woken up, which he had.

"Kags?" He said trying to shake off the sleep he was still feeling as she pushed through him.

"What're you doin' here? You know what time it is?" She rolled her eyes as she walked passed the kitchen towards the largest and biggest room in the house.

"Yeah. It's four'o'clock in the afternoon." She threw open the door and walked in throwing her shoulder bag and guitar case on the bed then began hooking things up. Hearing the sound of the shower she knew where Sesshomaru was.

He'd be out in a few minutes which gave her enough time to calm down and collect herself.

Sitting down on the bed she opened the case and pulled out her trusty instrument then began to play out her cords until she heard the bathroom door open. She looked up to see Sesshomaru clad in only a towel.

She 'eeped' and turned away as he smirked and closed the door behind him.

"Surely you knew I would need clothes, Kagome?" She blushed and kept staring at the wall until after a few minutes she heard him clear his throat.

Taking a peek she saw that now at least he was wearing pants but that didn't do much for the perfect view of his perfect body she received.

Sesshomaru smirked at her innocence then raised his annoying eyebrow at her.

"What happened?" She huffed and continued tickling the strings then she smiled sadly.

"I saw them in public today."

Sesshomaru clenched his fists as she looked up at him.

"That jerk had the guts to beg me to take him back in front of her and everyone else on City Hall!!"

She smiled as the rest of her band filed in. Miroku picked up the bass Guitar as Sango passed him and went to the key board.

Kouga settled himself on the drums as Ayame and Kagura, the back up singers, sat on Sesshomaru's bed.

"Okay, so just follow my lead will you?" They nodded and smiled. She took her pick and drug it across the strings then began.

Sesshomaru watched as Miroku and Kagome collaborated on notes and what not. For the past two hours the band had been practicing for the new song and for the festival coming up.

Miroku stood to leave as Bankotsu grabbed his keys. He was heading to the late shift. Violet eyes looked at the lead singer.

"You need a ride home Kags?" Kagome shook her head and smiled.

"Nah. I'll walk. It's not that far." As he left she turned around and let out a large breath and smiled at him.

"Thanks for letting us practice, Sesshomaru. And sorry to bug you with us, lowly beings." He smirked as she lifted her guitar case and walked out his door.

This of which made him cringe. He didn't like her walking away at all.

You can see that I've been cryin',  
Baby you know all the right things,  
To say.  
But do you, honestly,  
Expect me, to believe,  
We could ever be the same.  
You say, that the past is the past,  
You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes

Kagome growled as Inuyasha grabbed at her again. She nearly took a hit if it hadn't been for two very strong arms that wrapped around her waist and pulled her close and out of reach.

"I suggest you stay away from this miko, half-breed. Unless, that is, you wish to deal with me?"

Inuyasha glared at his brother then looked at Kagome.

"Please. Kagome. Just give me another chance. I'll do whatever you want!!"

The black haired girl narrowed her pretty eyes and carefully untangled herself from the elder's hold but kept his hand intertwined.

"I can change!! Come on Kags." He pleaded as she raised her eyebrow.

"You know, it's funny. When we were together, you never gave what I wanted a second thought except when you wanted something. That was the only time you had the right words."

Looking into his honey colored eyes she saw what he wanted.

"And the truth is, do you really think I'd come back? Do you honestly believe I could ever trust you? Sorry, Yash, but you lost that chance the moment you hesitated."

Spinning away she practically dragged Sesshomaru down the hall and toward the parking lot where _his_ truck was parked, despite the fact that she was about a hundred times weaker than him.

Releasing his hand she walked around to the passenger side and waited as he unlocked the doors with a smirk.

Putting her guitar in the back she got in beside him as he drove occasionally looking at her.

"Where to?" She huffed and looked out the window as their hometown flew past.

He chuckled and turned left toward a well worn path.

"To the lake it is."

Kagome lay back on the blanket Sesshomaru had pulled out.

She'd pulled off her shirt to be only in her bra and jeans when Sesshomaru had stripped to his boxers and dove in.

At the moment said demon was swimming around in the water as she gazed up at the darkening sky.

"Why don't you join me Miko?" He asked and she propped herself up on her elbows to look down at him then shook her head childishly.

"Nope. It's too cold!!"

Sesshomaru pulled himself from the water and smirked as he walked up to her. Her eyes squinted as she looked at him.

"Sessh?" She asked as he leaned down, caging her with his arms.

"Then you'll just have to get used to that." Before she could move Sesshomaru had pushed his arms beneath her and was carrying her into the water.

"Sesshomaru!! No!! It's too…COLD!!" She screeched as he dropped her in the water. She came up sputtering as he laughed.

"That was so rude!!" She yelled as he jumped in after her then came up behind her as she swam towards the edge. He grabbed her foot however and stopped her.

"Oh no you don't." He growled and pulled her under as she sucked in a deep breath.

"Stop it!!" she laughed when she came up and splashed him then swam quickly to the edge as he chased her but she made it just in time and raced for the blanket when he tackled her from behind and pinned her down.

Kagome laughed as he tickled her mercilessly then quieted when his eyes met hers.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. Soaking wet and in goose bumps she still looked beautiful. Her blue eyes looked up at him as he breathed and held her down.

For a long time Sesshomaru had harbored feelings for her and it seemed just about everyone knew except her which was very annoying. But what he saw in her eyes right now made him think again.

She looked as if she was contemplating his next move. Gently Sesshomaru held her arms then leaned down closer as she blushed and their breath mingled together.

Kagome felt heat inside her as he came closer and closer. She'd never ever felt this way with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was just something else entirely and it made her excited yet scared at the same time.

Inuyasha was so predictable but the Elder was like the weather. Always and ever changing. You could never tell what he was planning and right now she was hoping he would kiss her.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow in question when he felt her arousal spike then he smirked and descended to where he could take her lips.

Kagome's breath hitched as their lips touched. It was gentle yet firm as he touched his tongue hesitantly with her lips and she opened her mouth willingly.

He released her wrists and they found their way around his neck and into his hair pulling him closer. Sesshomaru's hands trailed up her body making her moan into his mouth. Suddenly she had switched their positions and was now attacking his mouth while straddling his waist which was having a wonderful affect on him.

He purred into her as his hands trailed over her back and on her neck until both pulled back for air.

Her eyes were glazed over in lust as he stroked her hair. She smiled and leaned down to rest on his chest breathing heavily.

"That was…" He smirked and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that." She lifted her head slightly and smiled with mirth.

"Wanna do it again?" He smirked and switched their positions once again.

"Gladly." He purred against her neck the attacked her lips for the second time.

Blue eyes opened to feel strong arms around her waist and warm breath on her neck. She smiled and turned in the arms to look at a sleeping Sesshomaru. She smiled and lifted her fingers to trail through his hair.

He groaned and tightened his hold on her making her giggle.

"Sesshomaru, wake up." She whispered kissing his nose. Slowly his golden eyes opened to look at her.

"It's too early, Kagome." He said pulling her closer. Kagome smiled and lay on his chest looking down at him with her legs on each side of his body.

"It's time to get up though. Come on. We have to go to school." A growl left his throat as his tongue snaked up her neck.

"Sessh…mmm…" She groaned and rolled beneath him as he kissed her again. He was way too good at kissing. She laughed as he pulled her closer.

"You're way too good at that."

"So I'm told." She gasped and smacked his arm.

"Sesshomaru!!!" He smirked and released her as she sat up and looked around. It had to be at least seven in the morning.

"We should skip today." He purred against her back as she put on her shirt.

"Nope. Now come on. We're gonna be late." She stood up and he followed reluctantly toward his truck.

Sesshomaru watched as she walked into her house and waved from the door. Waving back he drove away to go get ready.

Kagome smiled to herself as she dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt with brown leather flip flops.

She pulled her long black hair into a ponytail then grabbed her back pack. Bank would probably be there to pick her up any second.

As figured she heard the honk and was out the door.

Kagome tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as people whispered and spoke about her. Then it all seemed to go away when someone interlaced their fingers with her own.

Looking up she smiled at him and he kissed her cheek then led her along to first block. The whispers had stopped.

Kagome doodled in her notebook as she sat on the front of the school steps. She looked up as Bank and the others drove toward her. Standing she pulled her bag over her shoulder then walked toward them when she was once again intercepted by Inuyasha.

She narrowed her eyes and moved to get away but he grabbed her arm. Pulling back she went to smack him when an enraged growl interrupted behind them.

Suddenly Kagome felt herself pulled into Sesshomaru's chest as he snarled at his brother. Sesshomaru's hands were around her waist as he glared at his brother.

"Stay away from her, Mutt." In turn she heard Inuyasha growl back.

"Back off!! She don't even like you!"

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgivness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me..

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Tonight was going to be a blast. The big performance was finally here!!

Her long hair was left down and flipped out around her face. She wore a blue plad button up which was tied at her belly button showing off her flat stomach. Her dark low-rise jeans clung to her body and trailed all the way down to her brown boots.

Picking up her guitar case she walked outside to see Sango's jeep waiting. Ayame stood out of the back seat and whistled.

"Work it Kags!!" Kagome blushed and loaded her instrument then jumped into the front.

"Let's go." Sango nodded with a smile.

"The boys will meet us there." Kagome nodded and smiled to herself. This was it. Inuyasha was in for it.

Sesshomaru spied Kagome across the dance floor and smirked. She looked so cute when she was nervous. Standing he nodded to Miroku who gave him a thumbs up as he headed her way.

Kagome squeaked as she was pulled onto the dance floor and suddenly twirled around then pulled to a firm chest. She was ready to kill Inuyasha, thinking it was him then looked up and practically melted.

Sesshomaru looked down softly at her and gave her a small smile as they went around the room to the sway of the music.

"You scared me." She complained making him chuckle. He leaned down and pulled her closer to where he could speak in her ear.

"That was the point." Satisfied as she shivered in want at his voice he spun her back around then out.

"You look beautiful by the way." She blushed then laid her head on his chest.

"Don't be nervous. You'll do fine." He whispered but knew it wouldn't do any good. Not until she was on stage.

Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru bobbed for apples. It was hilarious watching him until her came back up and smirked at her wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

He handed her the apple as she blushed. She seemed to do a lot of that around him.

He interlaced their fingers and pulled her through the crowed as it got darker. They had fun together and she found he was rather good at keeping her from thinking about the performance. That was until it was time.

Sesshomaru pushed her up the steps of the stage.

"I'll be right here." He whispered and kissed her quickly then spun away into the crowd as she waited behind the curtain. The others were already in their places waiting to be announced.

Her hands shook with fear as she tried to breathe. She could do this. She knew she could. Kagome was nearly calm when she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

Spinning she looked at the guilty Inuyasha.

"Kagome…" He said softly. For a moment she was lost in his eyes again until she remembered everything.

"What are you doing here?" She growled but he only stepped forward.

"What I've been trying to do for the past week!! Kagome, I love you! Give me another chance!!" He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she debated what to say.

Behind her Inuyasha spied Kikyo and she winked at him. He gave her and inclination of his head and mouthed 'later' as he held Kagome.

Unknown to him, Kagome could see thanks to the dressing mirror behind him. With an angry shove she pulled away.

"You're a pig Inuyasha. Get away from me." He went to beg again but suddenly the announcer's voice came on.

"Introducing our very own, Kagome Higurashi!!" She huffed and stepped toward the curtain and looked back at Inuyasha.

"This is for you." She didn't miss his triumphant smile and she also saw him standing in the middle of the crowd expecting her to be singing a sonnet to him. Well, she would be singing to him but it certainly wasn't a sonnet.

Sesshomaru had seen the interaction and smirked. Was his brother truly that stupid? He smiled as she stepped out onto the stage then took the mic stand and gave a beautiful smile to their town.

"How ya'll doin'? Enjoyin' yourselves?" The crowd hooped and hollered as she laughed and strummed a cord.

"Well good. Here's a little somethin' new. Inuyasha? Kikyo? This one's for you."

Her blue eyes found Inuyasha easily who was smirking, thinking he'd actually gotten her back.

"Hit it guys." She spoke and the song began.

By the second verse the look in Inuyasha's eyes was nearly comical. The crowd danced around him with angry glares and laughter at his expense. How could he have been so stupid?

He met her eyes as she sang the fifth verse directly at him. Her eyes were filled with cool and anger he'd never known her to posses. Kagome rounded off her song with one last chorus which sent the crowd wild.

Below her Inuyasha hung his head in shame and seemed to disappear. He didn't even stop for Kikyo who was simmering in anger. He couldn't fix this and Kagome deserved better and much more than he could ever give.

I can't resit,  
Before you go tell me this,  
Was it worth it,  
Was she worth this.

No, no, no, no

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgivness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me..

Kagome smiled as the crowd cheered. She bowed and spoke her thanks then head off the stage to greet her band mates who were speaking to a woman clad in a business suit.

When she arrived among them the woman pulled a card from her pocket and handed it to Kagome.

"You've got Talent, Higurashi. I'm from Silver Records. My boss wants to offer you a record deal. I hope you'll call and accept. Great work."

The woman disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared leaving the band in shock.

"Was that…" Miroku breathed as Bank nodded.

"Uh huh." Suddenly the erupted in loud whoops and Miroku grabbed sango and kissed her as Naraku did to Kagura. Kagome however was strangely absent.

Sesshomaru leaned against the old oak tree with his hat pulled down low as he heard her approach. She was running to greet him and he smiled and looked up as she threw herself into his arms.

"We were offered a record deal!! I can't believe it!!" She laughed as he spun her around. When he stopped she slid down his front and wrapped her arms around his neck then pulled him down for a kiss.

Her lips met his in a battle for dominance and she suddenly found herself pushed against the tree and him as he plundered her mouth.

His arms wrapped tightly around her as she kissed him back, her own hands buried in his silky hair. He lifted her slightly and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist until she pulled back and giggled.

Taking his hat she put it on then smirked at him.

"I think you like me." He smirked and nuzzled her nose and gave her a quick peck.

"Nope." She frowned making him chuckle.

"I love you Kagome." Her smile was back full force as she squealed and kissed him again then tweaked his nose.

"You better be careful. You might find yourself written into a song." He smirked and raised his eyebrow.

"Thinking of breaking up with me so soon? I'm not so easily swayed as Inuyasha." She giggled again and returned him another kiss.

"No Silly. It's a Love Story."


End file.
